Oniichan
by kami-chan1
Summary: (Written for LJ fiction-writers' community Writers' Challenge) Despite being comatose, Aya-chan continues to care for her brother as she remembers a valuable lesson he taught her.


Once upon a time on Livejournal, Carter-chan threatened a bunch of people and I to join a new fiction-writer community she and a friend started. Dude, you can do ANYTHING when you have a spork pressed to your neck. (j/k, Carter-chan, I wuv youu!) And a while ago, we had a Writers' Challenge and I responded, within one minute of the deadline… ^^;; And since I haven't updated my other stories… this is just to ease my conscience. I promise to get working on the others! *big pleading puppy eyes*

Standard Disclaimer: 

Ken: *walks around kami-chan, scotch-taping her to a chair* 

kami: Oooooo... Kenken, kinky! Ya know-- MMPH!!

Ran: *tapes her mouth shut* 

Ken: Wait, she needs to say it! *turns to her* Doooooo iiiiiiit!!

kami: *waggles eyebrows and purrs*

Ran: *rips off tape*

kami: OW!! O_O Weiß Kreuz belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß. GODDAMNIT, THAT HURT!! Hmm, ya know what would hurt in a very good way Kenken... 

Ran: *reseals her mouth*

kami: *pouts*

Misc: One-shot ficcy. Perfectly clean and nice, rated G. The challenge was to make it about a character at a young age, like 8-10ish. This fic takes place during the regular TV season when Aya-chan is in her coma. I edited it, so it's not the exact, exact one found at the community. Flame me, and I'll get my firing squad to take care of you! Speaking of which, positions for that job are available! *cackles* I hope you enjoy this piece, I sorta liked writing it. ^^ *waves*

BTW, _*This denotes Aya-chan's thoughts in the present*_

__

Onii-chan by kami-chan

That infernal beeping… 

Actually, scratch that. Should that infernal beeping ever cease… No, Aya couldn't begin to comprehend the possibilities of such a thing happening… 

Should the little wavering line on the black screen ever stop making their uniformly ragged peaks…

The swordsman grimaced and quickly went over to the sleeping girl and clasped her hand tightly. 

__

*Mou, onii-chan! You're making me feel all bad! Didn't I promise you that I'd never leave you? Aya-chan does not break her promises! And hey! You never squeezed this hard when I asked you to arm wrestle fairly with me. But I guess I can forgive you, Ran-oniichan.* 

The redhead looked at his younger sister, wondering what he had done so horribly wrong to have deserved this. He wondered what he did for the innocent girl to deserve this, most of all. He and his family lived normal, pleasant lives. Things weren't always easy due to their busy parents with their important jobs, but they all loved each other dearly. Two parents gassed to death in their own home. A beautiful young woman purposefully struck by a speeding car. A vibrant and promising young man now orphaned and truly alone in the world. The same young man was now a murderer with no purpose but to kill that single man that had taken everything dear to him. 

"Aya… Forgive me, I'm not worthy to be your big brother. You only live through the death of others at my own hand. The very one holding your own, tainting it… I'm a murderer, a murderer with your name. This is the life I've continued for you. And I don't hate it, because I'll do it as long as it helps to bring you back to this world. Forgive me…"

__

*There you go again, onii-chan. You keep forgetting, I'll love you, no matter what! And you're no murderer, I -know- you're a great person! You're a hero, you only go after the bad guys and you have a conscience to guide you. Don't forget everything that 'kaa-san and 'tou-san have taught us too! And don't especially forget what you taught me! Remember? You said, 'All that is worth anything is done in faith… (1)'*

~Flashback~

"Aya! What are you doing?!" 

A six-year old girl was sitting on an expanse of freshly-trimmed grass with her legs outstretched before her. Adorned in a pink frock and two dark braids framing her face, she ran the matchbox cars around and around. 

"VROOM! VROOM! FWEEEEE! Oh, no! Saaaaave me! It's too late! KABOOOOM!"

Ran snatched the little toy limo out of his sister's hands, pouting for having his precious toys so recklessly abused. Aya had set up her brother's little green plastic soldiers and had the little limousine mow them down one by one in the backyard of their home. "You didn't even ask permission to use my things! Would you like it if I had Godzilla invade your doll house?" 

Aya loved to see her older brother's emotions on his face. He was such a serious child, so Aya made it her personal mission to make Ran smile more often. Her second favorite expression was however, his pout. You couldn't but help to look at him. If the brilliant red hair didn't catch your attention, then the shining violet eyes that begged to be pitied had to. 

"You mean you'd play dolls with me?" Aya's midnight blue eyes lit up as she smiled and showed off her adorable dimples and pearly teeth that made anyone succumb to her desires. 

Ran winced, knowing that trademark face and countered with a scowl. "Of course not!" 

"Mou, Ran-oniichan, you're such a grown-up dooty-face for a nine-year old!"

"It's my birthday today, so I'm ten now! What kind of word is 'dooty' and I am not a dooty-face!"

"Heehee! Ran-oniichan said 'dooty'! I'm telling 'kaa-san you're a bad influence on me!" 

"Hush already! I'll play with you, but don't you tell okaa-san!"

It was indeed Ran's tenth birthday so to commemorate, many of his aunts and uncles were inside the house. He knew that his mother would chuckle at such a frivolous thing seeing as everyone knew Aya loved to tease, but his aunts and uncles would certainly laugh at him. He hated nothing more than to be surrounded by so many people, especially being the center of unwanted attention. Lower lip still puffed out, he helped his little sister up and followed her inside and up to her room. 

Ran visibly shuddered. Everything was pink, and was covered in fuzzy stickers of white bunnies. She mentioned him over to the giant dollhouse along the wall and Ran walked over as if he was heading to his own execution. Aya pulled down her favorite pink stuffed bunny with long floppy ears and sat next to Ran. "Now, the family just got back from the park, so you have to let them into the house! Open the door!"

Begrudgingly, he opened the little door to the dollhouse to reveal a slender little packet wrapped in silver foil with a big black satin ribbon. Ran's eyes went wide as he pulled it out carefully to unwrap and reveal a beautiful leather bookmark. The dark brown strip was soft to the touch, and had his initials in tanned into it. An excruciatingly detailed stitching of single violet orchid was in the lower right corner for a tasteful splash of color. 

"Oh, Aya… It's beautiful… Thank you so much…" he said as he leaned to embrace Aya. "I love it, and I'll use it for all the books I'll read from now on," he promised, showing off his wide smile and dancing eyes. "Well, you better! Because Aya-chan paid for it, all by herself!" 

"Aya, don't lie. Otou-san and okaa-san must have helped you get it, because this is probably very expensive…"

"Iie! Really, I paid for it all by myself. 'kaa-san took me to the mall to get it done last week and she'll say that Aya-chan really did pay everything."

"How? I've always seen you lending out your money to your friends for the longest time! Ever since you went with otou-san to work that day… Oh, no…" The young boy's hand went up to cradle his head. 

"Yup! 'tou-san taught Aya-chan about charging interest on loans! All my friends paid approximately 15% and those I don't like too much paid 30%! Heehee, 'tou-san says I'd be a rich businesswoman one day!" Ran rolled his eyes but couldn't resist from giving her a second hug. 

Aya hugged back tightly until her brother feigned choking. "Ne, onii-chan. Do you think I'd make a good business woman?" Her vibrant eyes serious for a moment. 

"Of course! You know you can be anything you want to, provided you put your mind to it. Why do you ask?"

She went over to her princess post bed and flopped down. "Well, I think that that would be really cool and all, but… When I get to be all smart and rich and famous, I'll be busy and I won't have time to do what I do best!"

"Which is?"

"To be Aya-chan, of course! 'nii-chan, you'd go crazy without me. So your cute little sister has to take care of you and keep you in check!" Aya beamed. 

Ran felt very touched. Aya was the one person that could get him to lighten up and that could away with things that nobody else could. So, he really would go crazy should anything happen to her. He'd hate to envision himself as some anal-retentive, cold person in the future. "But then again, what if you become all important and busy yourself and don't have time for me? If you're not there, how am I going to be the Aya-chan that always cheers you up?"

Her brother smiled and went to sit on the corner of the pink bed. "Well firstly, I'm not going to be someone like that, I think. But even if I were, I'd make sure to prioritize, and I think that Aya-chan is very high up there…"

"Is she the first on your list of priorities?" She asked, her eyebrow smartly going up. 

"Eh, I won't give you the satisfaction of knowing," and he received a soft kick to his side from Aya. "But we'll always be there for each other, right? We're brother and sister, plus I promise to always watch out for you."

"I promise too! 'kaa-san says though that sometimes, some promises can't be kept, no matter how hard you try because it just isn't possible. I don't want that to be true for us, onii-chan."

Slowly, the redhead boy got up and left the room shortly to come back with an old paperback book. Making sure Aya was watching, he turned to where he was in the story and replaced the old post-it note with his new bookmark. A blank page with only a quotation at the bottom indicated new chapters. Showing her the book, he asked, "Aya, read that."

"'All that is worth anything is done in faith.'"

"Exactly that. Take our promise. I know that no matter what, we'll work to keep it because it's special to us, right? Okaa-san was right that sometimes things don't always turn out the way we planned, but if we have faith in our fight, the maybe we'll have a stronger chance. I'll make that my top priority above everything else. So don't worry about it. You're stuck with the great, fun, me for a long, long time."

Aya wrinkled her nose. "I don't quite understand it now, but I think I will in the future. But in the meantime, I have to work on you, don't I?"

Ran rolled his eyes and pulled on her braids, darting out of the room before Aya threw something at him or yelled.

~end flashback~

*_Onii-chan… I think I understand what you were trying to said all those years ago. And you've just proven that promises are special to you. And that makes you even more special to me. Please don't lose hope! I'm off somewhere really important and I promise I'll be back soon! I'll come back just for you, and to see that smile of yours, so have it ready, Ran!_*

The more Aya contemplated his deeds, the worse he felt. He desperately missed his younger sister's presence and her ability to make things so simple and logical. She'd probably give him some consolation and advice to look for a brighter side, and only then could he do it without feeling cynical. Aya squeezed her hand gently and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. 

Something happened that hadn't in the two long years she'd been sleeping. Something that gave him more hope than ever at that moment. 

She squeezed back. 

~owari~

(1) Original quotation by A. Schweitzer and is one of my personal favorites. 

Hmm… So tell me what you think. I am still stumped as I could not really come up with a better title for the story. I'm sorry if I confused anyone because Aya-chan sorta switches to third person and in the present, Ran is referred to as Aya, even though the real Aya is right there… *confused self* @.@ 

This is the first time I concentrated on Aya-chan and I think she's the coolest girl in Weiß. If you haven't seen the last episode of the new Gluhen series, go watch it and I promise you'll love her too. ^__^ 

Fweee! *runs to do homework and then [try to] try to update other fics* ja ne!


End file.
